Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie: The Real Adventure Begins
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie: The Real Adventure Begins is the very first crossover film and the prequel to Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures. Summary Plot - ???. Daisy asks Nature Cat if he's okay. Nature Cat answers with a big "NO!" and points that he just twisted his ankle. - With Nature Cat riding on Hal's back, the four friends are walking through the hot desert. - - - - - Several weeks later, Nature Cat's ankle is getting better, and soon, he'll be walking on his two feet again. During all these weeks, his new friend Sheriff Callie have been taking great care of him by being at his bedside, , and helping him . But now all Nature Cat can think about is how Sheriff Callie was able to rescue him from the . . He brings out his lute and sings to himself about . After the song ended, suddenly, Sheriff Callie approaches Nature Cat, asking if he has thought about what she said. Lightly teasing her, Nature Cat jokingly asks if Sheriff Callie refers to how he was saved by her from the , a reminder of their first meeting. Laughing over the memory, Sheriff Callie says that was a while ago, finding it funny how things can change "once you get to know someone". Going for a ride on Sparky to help his ankle a little, Sheriff Callie tells Nature Cat they make a good team: though he assumes she means his friends and her friends, Sheriff Callie tells Nature Cat she actually means the two of them. No longer able to hide them from each other, Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie confess their feelings for each other as they travel all of outside of Nice and Friendly Corners with Sparky and another horse, seeing that when the two are together, they feel like part of the same pride. Arriving at a lake, Sheriff Callie notes that anything outside of her world and being sheriff of Nice and Friendly Corners has been harder than expected, and she could really use Nature Cat's help keeping the world at peace. Nature Cat assures Sheriff Callie she doesn't need his help or anyone's help for that matter, since she's a great sheriff. Grateful, Sheriff Callie says she hopes to be a great one day too, before slyly noting that a great could use a great by her side like him. Realizing what Sheriff Callie is implying, a stunned Nature Cat barely has time to respond before the two hear Hal calling, killing the moment and annoying Sheriff Callie. - Major Events * Nature Cat decides to travel outside of his and his friends' world and into new adventures out into the world. * Nature Cat, Hal, Daisy and Squeeks visit Nice and Friendly Corners for the first time. * Nature Cat, Hal, Daisy and Squeeks meet Sheriff Callie, Deputy Peck, Toby Cactus, Sparky, Clementine, Little Prickles and the other Nice and Friendly Corners residents for the first time. * - * - * Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie become an official love couple. * - * Nature Cat meets his Grandpa Cat in spirit form for the first time. * - Characters Notes * Friendship Report: Nature Cat learned that . * This film revolves around Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie (with Hal, Daisy, Squeeks, Deputy Peck, Toby Cactus, Sparky, Clementine and Little Prickles as supporting characters). Trivia * This film directly ties into Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! in which . Songs # ???? - Nature Cat, Hal, Daisy and Squeeks # - # - # ???? - Nature Cat # Of the Same Pride - Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie # - # Nature Cat's Lament - Nature Cat # - Music score * (from ) (during the opening credits) Scenes Category:Crossover Feature-Length Films